


Under the Ice

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Detective Victor, F/F, M/M, Slow Burn, assassin yuuri, but yuri is like the hannah montanna of assassins, its about as edgy as it gets folks, like really slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Victor Nikiforov, a highly esteemed operative of a criminal investigations agency, is assigned to the case of the mercenary by the name 'Eros'. They're notoriously elusive, hardly ever leaving a trace, only enough to identify it was them who was there. To pursue Eros' real identity and actually apprehending them seems impossible. Viktor is already busy as it is, and now he has to chase a ghost story to an end he doesn't see. He doesn't expect this to be easy at all.At least the ice skating instructor who works in the rink across the street is cute.





	1. Chapter 1

Victor Nikiforov waited outside in the hallway in front of Yakov's office. His arms folded, leaning against the wall, and tapping his foot impatiently on the carpeted floors waiting for Yakov's meeting to finish. It was only twelve o'clock and his day was going downhill quickly. First he misses a bus by seconds on his way to work, which wouldn't be too bad, it's a common occurrence. But then it snowed, hard, and he didn't have his umbrella. He arrived into work soaking wet and freezing. Pair that up with leaving some case files at home that he really could have done with finishing up with. And to top it all off, the photocopier threw up black toner on some poor intern, and Viktor got caught in the line of fire trying to save his documents. Viktor felt, quite frankly, offended. 

 

He received an envelope on his desk when he arrived in, telling him he is to have an immediate transfer to the team responsible for the investigation and identification of the top ranking assassin 'Eros'. Viktor had been assigned not by choice, might he add, to the team that is practically famous for doing nothing, finding nothing, and achieving nothing. He considers himself to be a level-headed individual, and someone who was pretty optimistic, but this is something else.

 

Eros isn't some second class assassin easy to predict or follow, it was career suicide to accept working on this case. It only leads to dead ends and drinking enough coffee to kill a man. Victor was sure that the agency just lets the Eros team do what they want at this point, they don't exactly have much to go on. They don't have anything actually, now that Viktor thinks about it. When Eros surfaces, they pretty much just gather any evidence they could and hope for mistakes left by Eros. Not like they ever found anything though, other than indications that it was an Eros job.

 

The agency (more specifically him) can't contact just contact their usual information sources of ex-mercenaries or information brokers, since it was pretty much radio silence from Eros themselves. No one knows who calls the shots with Eros, if they're working for hire, or out of a personal vendetta. If they work for a mercenary ring, or work alone. They're an enigma to the world.

 

How do you even start to find Eros?

 

The door to Yakov's office flung open, causing Viktor to jump and break his train of thought. He quickly regained composure Yuri Plisetsky, a junior detective famous for his bad attitude and promising skills as an investigator, storms out of the door, bumping into Viktor's elbow. He watched him stamp his way down the hall to the elevator. Viktor raises an eyebrow as Yuri practically punches the call button with such force and sheer anger that Viktor was certain it was about to break. What on earth did Yakov say to him that made him so furious? Well, more furious than usual. Viktor thought it was quite amusing until he remembered that he's angry too. Well, more confused and shocked, to be honest.

 

Viktor turns and pokes his head in the door. Big smiles, Viktor. "Hello my dear Yakov! Has Yuri been giving you trouble? Did you send our favourite junior detective to the mail room to sort through packages again? How could you! You know he hates that!" Viktor laughed not giving Yakov a chance to respond. He slides into the office and closes the door behind him. If there's one thing he has learned during his time at the agency, it's that you never start your investigation on a sour note.

 

"What are you up to now, Viktor?" Yakov sighed, putting his head in his hands. "Ive has enough trouble today to last me a life time,"

 

"Nothing, nothing!" Viktor raised his hands in defence. He's better to just get straight to the point with Yakov, he wanted to get this over and done with. "Just looking for the reason I'm being transferred to the Eros team. Have I done something wrong to warrant this?" 

 

"It's not a punishment, Viktor. If anything it's a promotion, you're being assigned head of the team," Yakov sighed, sitting back up. "The other directors and I agree the Eros team needs a breath of fresh air. We can't just let it look like we've given up on finding them, the press is already at our throats about Eros as it is," 

 

"Surely there's someone more suited. I haven't even been on an Eros crime scene before!" Viktor was getting frustrated again, has he been under performing in his current team? There has to be another reason. Why he have to be transfered, he liked where he was. That's it, he's going to have to bring it out. He didn't want to have to do this.

 

"It's not up to me anymore, Viktor. It's been signed off on and the forms have been stamped. You change offices on Monday. I'll send someone with more details later for you. Try getting to know the team before you switch, you'll be on the second floor," Yakov closed his eyes and turned his head away from Viktor. "Don't look at me like that, you can't use those eyes on me, it's not going to work,'

 

"If it's not going to work, then why do you need to look away?" Viktor challenged, wearing his most charming pout. This was his last resort, if this fails he might as well abandon ship. "C'mon Yakov, we're friends! Can't we just change my name to, say... Christophe's? And I'll be on my way back to First Response?" 

 

"I'm sorry, Viktor, I really am. I'll do what I can to find you another transfer if you don't like working on Eros. Just look at this as an opportunity. I expect you to do your best nonetheless," Yakov did seem genuinely apologetic that Viktor wasn't happy with the move, and Viktor appreciated that at least. 

 

Viktor nods to Yakov, and excuses himself from the office. He takes a deep breath and pushes his hair back off his face. People moved teams all the time in Criminal Investigations, he'll be moved back to the Investigation's First Response team in a matter of weeks. It could be worse. He could have been moved to Administrative Affairs! Or worse again, Media Relations. Viktor shudders at the thought of trying to wrestle reporters and the rest of the media. There's no point getting caught up in what could have been, it's best to just get on with things as they are now. 

 

He strides down the hallway to the elevator, and goes to press the button to call the elevator, his finger just hovering over it. But wow has Yuri destroyed this thing. Maybe he should take the stairs and spare the call button from more abuse. It looks about ready to fall off the wall, and he's sure that Yuri has probably kicked a hole in the elevator. Maybe even rigged it to malfunction and break next time someone uses it, since Yuri would expect Yakov to be the next in it. He didn't want to get in between Yuri's personal grudges. Viktor isn't quite sure if he wants to brave getting into that metal death trap just so soon either, the thing hardly works most of the time. The stairs sounds like a nice, safe idea. That, and he wouldn't have to stop and make awkward small talk with any other detectives he hardly knew if he took the stairs.

 

He stood at the top of the stairs, bracing himself. Viktor started the stop clock on his watch and jumped his way down the stairs as quick as he could, taking two at a time as the way of the tall people dictates. He passes a few other detectives in the stairwell, but speeds past them too quickly for them to try make conversation. He wasn't about to stop leaping down the stairs to talk about the weather, he has race to win.

 

Viktor reaches the bottom of the set of stairs and slams into the door of the second floor. Viktor falls to the floor and scrambles to stop the stopwatch. Damn it! Not a personal best, and he wasn't even able to stop himself from slamming himself into the door again either.

 

Viktor stands and dusts himself off. That's going to hurt in the morning. He pushes the door to the second floor offices open, rubbing his forehead with his free hand. He hopes he hasn't bruised it again, he hates the idea of having to show up to press conferences with a distinctly purply-blue forehead. Maybe he should find some ice? Or go outside and dunk his head in the snow. Both are good options, he decides.

 

"Did anyone hear that thud? Did someone throw something against the door? I could swear I heard-" Michele Crispino, the current Eros team's lead investigator, pokes his head out of one of the office doors, pausing when he sees Viktor rubbing his forehead. "Oh, Viktor did you run into the door again?"

 

"Ah, no not at all! It must have been something else," Viktor laughs, trying to play it cool. Michele gives him a scathing look, he clearly doesn't believe him. "...Maybe just a little." 

 

"Maybe we should make our doors out of something softer for you, if you keep insisting on racing the wind!" Viktor followed Michele into the break room. "What did we do to have Viktor Nikiforov grace Eros Investigations anyway?" 

 

"He must be looking for that hot chocolate Mila took from Yuri. She hid it in here somewhere, I've still yet to find it, though," Viktor turns to see Sara Crispino, Michele's sister, enter the room, grinning at him. She opens the cupboards above the small sink, grabs three mugs and flicks the kettle on to boil. She sits herself up onto the counter next to it, waiting for it to boil.

 

"No, no, just business actually," Viktor smiled, scratching behind his head sheepishly. "Yakov has told me that I'm being transferred to work with you on the Eros case,"

 

"Ooh, will anyone else be joining? If J.J is being transferred too I'd imagine we'll have to find an extra office or two to have enough space for his ego," Michele snickered, throwing an arm around Viktor's neck. Viktor laughs good naturedly along with Michele and Sara. The two siblings aren't hard to get along with, and Viktor really is looking forward to working with them. He'll make them work their hardest, they're all promising investigators, and Viktor has hopes for them yet.

 

"Oh, am I missing something fun in here? Is this our new meeting room?" Mila Babicheva squishes herself into the break room behind Sara. The room was big enough for the three of them, but now with four it was quickly becoming cramped. Viktor knows Mila a lot more than the other two, since she hangs out with Yuri, and then by extent, Viktor. She's easy going, which is what he likes about her most, and she also has a glaringly obvious crush on Sara. Which is apparent to everyone except for Sara. 

 

"You got it on the first try. You getting downgraded, this is your new meeting room. No more big round table and comfy office chairs. You're loosing you meeting room to me, so I can have my own personal sauna in the office. It will be a hard loss but you'll get through it," Viktor throws a hand up to his forehead, putting a dramatically pained expression on, winking at Sara. Sara nods along with him, putting on an equally impressive and emotive expression. 

 

"To answer you properly Mila, Viktor is going to be working with us, it's a good thing we do actually have an empty office for him," Michele rolls his eyes and moves around Sara to put tea bags and hot water in the mugs for them all, taking an extra mug out for Mila now too. He hands the mugs to everyone and leans against the counter. "Who knows, we might actually get somewhere now that Viktor is here,"

 

"Well, here's to Viktor then!" Mila held her mug up, smiling kindly at Viktor. "Let's all try to get along,"

 

"Don't say that around Seung-gil, he might break out into a rash," Sara mumbled, turning her head and pouting.

 

Michele suggests they go get lunch together, insisting that he'll pay as a welcoming gift for Viktor, and for Mila and Sara because, well, he probably owes it to them for something somewhere. Seung-gil, the final member on the Eros team, is out of the office, so they decided to just go without him. Mila tries to convince Yuri to come along too, and much to Viktor's surprise she succeeds with minimal effort. Viktor makes a big show of proclaiming that she's earned his undying gratitude and respect for making sure the wild and unruly Yuri Plisetsky ate properly and was looked after. Viktor received a hearty 'fuck off' from Yuri, but he could see the corners of Yuri's mouth turned up slightly.

 

Mila insisted they go to her favourite noodle shop. Her favourite one being the only one in the entire city. They all joked and laughed while they ate, even Yuri looked like he was begrudgingly enjoying himself having company. When they were finished Michele stayed true to his word and paid for everyone's meal, which was followed by a chorus of 'thank yous' from the two siblings, a begrudging 'thanks' from Yuri, and Viktor promising to pay next time. It snowed on the way back to the headquarters, causing all of them to clump under the one umbrella Mila had brought. 

 

The four of them burst in the front doors, trailing in snow and cold air after them. They get unapproving looks from the receptionists, since they've let in all the cold air into their nice, warm lobby. They shake the snow off themselves, rubbing their arms to try get warm quicker too.

 

"Well that was terrible, I've got work to do. I'll see you losers later," Yuri grumbles, shoving his hands in his pockets and jamming the call button on the elevator again. 

 

"Aww," Mila cooed. "That's Yuri for 'Thank you for the lovely lunch, I treasure you all as friends,'" 

 

Yuri escapes into the elevator before Mila or Viktor can get a hold of him again to fuss over him embarrassingly before he leaves. 

 

"I didn't even get to give him a goodbye hug," Viktor sniffs, covering his eyes for dramatic effect. Michele brings his arms around Viktor to console him. A true bro. 

 

"Don't worry, there'll be plenty of other chances for you to torment our favourite junior detective," Mila pats his back. They call an elevator again and get in together, hitting the button for the second floor. The make comfortable small talk while they wait for the elevator to reach it's destination. The elevator doors open and the three of them step out. Mila turns back to Viktor and gives him a thumbs up. "We should get back to it, we'll pop up to your office to help you start moving things before we leave at five,"

 

"No, no. Seung-gil and I will help him, you two ladies should head home before it gets dark," Michele protests, waving the two of them off. They turn to each other and shake their heads, knowing from experience that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

 

"That would be a huge help, thanks," Victor nods to Michele. "I'll have what I have left to do in First Response done by then. I'll see you all later?" Viktor waves to them, the door sliding shut in front of him. He sighs and hits the button for the sixth floor. He pushed his hair back from in front of his eyes again. He will accomplish something in his time in Eros Investigations. He's determined to make everyone's time worth while. No one is perfect, and Eros is bound to slip up eventually. 

 

And he'll be there to catch it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so,,, this is a thing im doing now. 
> 
> get settled, buy your popcorn because this is gonna be a shit show my friends. i also spell viktors name with a k instead of a c, because the wiki told me to, but if its wrong please let me know! all of this is totally unbeta'd so pls yell at me if u see mistakes, also hmu if some1 would like beta for me? and mayb have me throw ideas at u? which would be amazing because im a big mess of english ((edit: thank you all so much for offering ur help! someone has kindly said they'd beta for me, so im good for now! if u still wanna geek out with me over yoi im over at falloutboyscenturies on tumblr!! <33))
> 
> ANyway, thank you for reading! thank u for clicking and i love u from the bottom of my heart! updates will be regular hopefully, so expect more soon! (but pokemon sun exists so maybe before the week is out) <3333 ily


	2. Chapter 2

"You don't have to help, really, it's fine!" Viktor laughs, peering over the boxes of papers he's holding. He decided to carry two, the sensible amount, but even with them stacked up on top of each other they came to just above eye level, giving him a lovely face full of cardboard. 

 

Michele had come to help Viktor move his things like they agreed earlier, but they haven't gotten a whole lot moved so far. They'd agreed to move what Michele dubbed as 'Viktor's useless cardboard space wasters' first, but they underestimated just how long it would take to make the trip up and down the stairs. They could use one of the elevators, sure, but there wouldn't be enough room for them and the boxes. Viktor didn't like the idea of leaving the boxes unmanned in the elevator, just in case they went AWOL. 

 

"I'm a man of my word. Besides, I'm happy to help a friend," Michele shifts the boxes he's holding into one hand gives him a thumbs up, but his eyes go wide. He realizes his mistake seconds too late, three heavy boxes in one hand is a recipe for disaster, and the boxes he's holding tumble to the ground, spilling out case files and loose sheets of paper. 

 

"Oh my god, Michele are you ok?" Viktor turns his head and looks around the boxes he's holding, and almost drops them when Michele looks up at him from where he's knelt on the ground. Michele is trying to gather the paper up, but he's surrounded by three boxes worth of paper and old case files. The look he gives Viktor is better than he could ever pull. Michele looks utterly defeated. To find defeat at the papery hands of case files is an embarrassing casualty that he knows Viktor will most certainly tease him about is a tragedy in itself. Michele looks right into Viktor’s eyes, emotionless. 

 

"You tell no one about this," He says, toneless. Viktor tries really hard not to burst out laughing, but it's too much. He sets his boxes down on his desk and quickly takes out his phone to take a picture. Moments like these need to be documented. Michele looks scandalized that Viktor would do such a thing, but just laughs when Viktor winks at him in response. Viktor leans down to help Michele gather everything up, he'll attempt to reorganize everything later when he inevitably gets bored. 

 

"Just dump it all in the boxes at this point, I'll fix it later," Viktor pats Michele's back, standing back up to grab his own two off the desk. "Maybe stick to bringing two boxes next time though." 

 

"Alright, alright, I'll leave one here. But only if you promise not to break any nails trying to carry more than you can. We can't have your perfect image jeopardized can we?" Michele teases, pulling himself back up along with two of the boxes. He bumps elbows with Viktor, trying to sabotage his balance.

 

"Breaking nails is very serious Michele, it's very painful I'll have you know. I don't think I can forgive such a joke," Viktor walks ahead of Michele out of his office and down the hall, trying his best to see out over the boxes. Michele rolls his eyes and follows him down the hall, watching Viktor as he struggles with his own boxes. And Michele is supposed to be the subordinate here. 

 

They move down all Viktor's boxes within the hour. It would have been quicker if Seung-gil helped, but he straight out refused. His reasoning being since Viktor wasn't leading the team yet he couldn't be ordered around by Viktor. Viktor understands why the rest of the team aren't his biggest fan, since Seung-gil is nothing but cold and dismissive of everyone else. It's not like Viktor cared anyway, he wouldn’t going to make him help out even if Viktor was leading the team. They don't move his desk or file cabinets, deciding that's a problem for Monday. Plus they're not even sure if they can even fit the desk out of the narrow doors. He'll yet Yakov handle moving the rest of the furniture. 

 

"I think we should leave it there for today, it's getting late," Viktor dusts his hands on his pants. Setting down the last box in his office on the second floor. They gave him the biggest free one they had, which was admittedly bigger than his one on the sixth floor. He has a nice view onto the streets below from one of the two windows, and has plans to position his desk close to one of windows so he can see the line in the coffee shop across the street. Priority number one was picking optimum times for coffee runs for everyone. 

 

"Agreed, my arms are getting pretty tired at this point. Plus Sara said there's take out with my name on it waiting for me at home," Michele holds up his phone for Viktor to see the picture Sara has sent him. It's a picture of Sara making a silly face, her face scrunched up and tongue pulled out, and boxes of takeout on the kitchen table behind her.

 

"I don't suppose I need to walk you home do I, Michele? Will I send an escort with you?" Viktor joked, both of them heading out of the office and towards the stairwell. 

 

"Pfff, you do that. I'd love a free ride home," Michele snorts. Both of them head down the stairs and into the lobby, going straight for the clock room. They bundle on their coats, bracing for the harsh cold and snow outside. Michele grabs his messenger bag, and Viktor grabs his gear bag out of his locker. He opens it to make sure that has his gym clothes and ice skates. It would be fine to turn up to the rink without skates, because he could always just rent a pair, but it would pretty embarrassing to have to skate in his detective uniform. He can only imagine how painfully falling on his badge would be. Having to pin that on the front of his trench coat is a nightmare sometimes.

 

"I'm going to head the rink before I go home, so I'll see you tomorrow. Let me know that you've made it home safe," Viktor thinks about Yuri back home at their shared apartment, he doubts Yuri will complain about some more quiet time without Viktor so he doesn't feel too guilty about staying out for longer. They make their way out of the building, waving to the receptionists, Viktor winking at them for good luck also.

 

"C’ya tomorrow then Viktor," Michele puts a hand on Viktor's shoulder. "Tell Yuri I said hey. Actually give him an extra big hug from me. But don't tell him it’s from me, he might try to kill me," He laughs, shoving his hand back in his pockets. Michele pulls the straps on his backpack tighter, and gives Viktor a farewell high five. 

 

Viktor stands in front of the agency doors, waving Michele off as he turns the corner, heading to the north side of the city to his and Sara's shared an apartment. Viktor pulled his knit hat and scarf out of his bag and pulls them on, they're the obnoxious orange pair Yuri had made for him last year for Christmas. They might be a horrid colour, and he knows Yuri made them with the thought that Viktor would never wear them. Which obviously means Viktor had wear them everywhere. Viktor pulls up the sleeve to his winter coat and checks his watch. Eight o'clock on a Friday night means the ice rink is only open for another hour, an hour is better than nothing though, he supposes. He shoulders his gym bag again and pulls his jacket up closer around his neck.

 

Viktor loves this time of the year. November, when it's just before Christmas decorations are put up around the city, and the lake is almost ready to have skaters frequent its surface at all hours of the day and night. The Christmas coffee menus keep him sane in the morning, while late night skating with his friends occupies his time after work to distress.  
The lake is probably too far away to go to this late, so the rink across the street is his only option. It's nice in there, they never blare annoying pop music over the speakers, and don't try and bug him with questions while he skates. He likes being considered the carefree and free-spirited face of the agency, and of course he's kind and patient with everyone, since his reputation demands it, but it gets exhausting sometimes being bombarded with requests for photos and autographs when he's trying to relax. Almost everyone at The Ice Castle puts up with him, which is a miracle in itself. 

 

The only person he's still yet to officially meet is the ice skating instructor that does the beginner lessons. He's friendly with the owners, having met them many times when paying for his time on the ice. They're a polite couple with three young girls who Viktor feels like he should be wary of. He's also met Phichit Chulanont, who is apparently the other instructor’s best friend. He’s friendly, and out-going, so Viktor gets along great with him. Phichit had informed him when he’d asked after the instructor, that it was “too bad he always just misses him,”. Viktor sees the other instructor from across the rink sometimes, the one he’s more interested in that is, or if he arrives early he sometimes just catches the end of one of his lessons, but never seems to meet him. He doesn’t even have a name to place him with.

 

Viktor knows what he looks like, black hair with glasses, certainly not from Russia like himself, but he guesses he's related to the owners if he was to guess by their Japanese ancestry. He's heard Phichit and them speaking what he guessed was Japanese, which was later confirmed by Phichit when they exchanged Instagram usernames. He's definitely someone Viktor would like to get to know. Viktor tried to introduce himself after one lesson, but was intercepted by Phichit asking if he was going to join his class. Since then, Viktor's schedule has never really matched up with the cute instructor’s. Viktor has spent hours scrolling through Phichit's page, and while the other instructor was featured on there, there was no name to go with it. Maybe he could pester Phichit for it? He doubted he could say no if he offered him a free coffee and cookies from the bakery he's seen Phichit post from before. He's not stalking! He’s just doing his research like a good detective does.

 

Viktor shakes his head, bringing himself back into the present. The rink will close before he gets there at this rate. He steps out from under the doorway and starts walking towards the pedestrian crossing down the street. It's times like these where he misses someone else to skate with. He used to bring Yuri out on the lake every Christmas when he was younger, and would teach him how to skate. In recent few years they've just been skating together to destress, Yuri hurling insults at Viktor if he tries to critique him. Yuri says he doesn't need the borderline cruel criticism of his skating anymore, and Viktor doesn't like to think when he's on ice anyway, so it works out for both of them.

 

He crosses the road with minimal casualties, managing not to get hit by oncoming traffic. Cars stop for no man in this city, even when traffic lights are red. Viktor makes it his business to try and walk everywhere, or at least take public transport. If he drove he's pretty sure he'd either be dead or locked up for traffic violations. It's better for everyone if he keeps himself away from vehicles of any sort. He focuses on minimalising his time outside in the cold, and watches his breath cloud and float upwards. He's in front of The Ice Castle, and he pushes open the ice doors, not wanting to stay outside any longer than necessary. The forecast has predicted it will snow again tonight. Hopefully, he's not going to get caught in it on his way home. 

 

Viktor waves to one of the owners who's sitting at the desk as he walks in. She looks up as Viktor walks in and smiles when she recognizes him. Viktor mildly panics internally. Oh god, what was her name again? He's terrible with names, Yuri likes to call him an airhead, most of the time Viktor agrees. He's about thirty percent sure that her name is Yuuko. He might as well go with it at this point. 

 

"Hey there Mr. Nikiforov, you're here later than usual," She smiles warmly. It always weirds Viktor out when people addressed him as Mr. It seems too formal, and it doesn't suit him at all in his mind. 

 

"Yuuko, my dear, please just call me Viktor," He chuckles, leaning on the desk and giving her a charming smile. "Ah, busy day at work though, but not busy enough to keep me from paying my favourite place a visit! I'd like to skate as long as possible tonight, please."

 

"We'll only be open another forty minutes or so, so I can't really charge you for that. Just go right ahead! I'll send someone to let you know when we're closing up," Yuuko presses the button under the desk to open the electronic gate leading to the changing rooms. She waves Viktor in, refusing to take money from him when he offers anyway. In the end, Viktor gives up, he's conscientious of what little time left he actually has to skate. 

 

He changes into his sweat pants and t-shirt as fast as he can, and laces up his ice skates. He waddles out onto the outside arena, removing his guards and setting them on the ledge on the rink. There's no one else left on the ice at this time, so Viktor has the entire arena to himself. 

 

He slips his headphones in, puts his MP3 player on shuffle, steps out onto the ice and lets his thoughts melt away. He spins and jumps to his heart’s content, and all his stress and worry melts away. His thoughts become clearer when he's skating, it doesn't matter how many people are out on the ice with him; out here he's truly alone to think clearly. It was the one part of the day where he felt at peace with himself.

 

It feels like both the longest and shortest time before he hears a voice that isn't coming from his headphones. Viktor takes out his headphones and spins around on the ice to face the entrance. Yuuko is standing in the area outside the arena, waving at him to get his attention.

 

"Sorry Mr.Ni-, I uh, V-Viktor! It's time to get your icy butt out of the rink! I'll be closing in ten minutes!" She calls over to him. 

 

"Oh, yeah sure, thanks." He waves back, and she disappears behind the doors to the arena again. 

 

Viktor sighs and skates from the middle of the arena back to the entrance gate, stepping back out onto the floor. He wipes the excess of ice and snow dust off of the skate's blades, and pops his skate guards back on. He trudges back into the changing room and pulls off his now sweaty gym clothes. He'll shove them in the washing machine with Yuri's things when he gets in and they'll be clean by the morning to pack away again. He pulls on his trench coat, not bothering to pull on his winter jacket yet, flings his bag over his shoulder and makes his way back out of the changing rooms. He walks down the corridor, and takes one last look at the arena as he passes the door leading back out to it, but something is different. Viktor back tracks his steps and looks through the door's window and onto the ice. 

 

Someone else is out there. 

 

He squints through the door to get a better look as to who is out there. Surely it's not another customer, since he was the last one out there. It doesn't look like Yuuko either, and she was the only staff Viktor saw in Ice Castle when he came in. Curiosity getting the better of him, he opens the door to the rink and steps into the outside arena. The skater has their back to him, Viktor thinks he can see headphones, which would explain why they haven't reacted to his intrusion. 

 

The skater begins to move, and Viktor watches, mesmerized. They take off on the ice, practicing a routine Viktor thinks is strangely familiar. The skater spins to face him, and Viktor braces for shocked gasps, but he sees they have their eyes closed. Viktor also notices that the mystery skater is the instructor he's tried so hard to meet. He watches as they perform to both no one and everyone. Victor lets out a quiet gasp when he realizes that it's his routine that they're skating to. He drops his gym bag on the floor and make a step forward towards the ice. Viktor skates that same routine every time he's here, it's the routine that he used to skate for his grandmother, it’s the one he showed his parents when he had mastered jumps for the first time, it’s the one he taught Yuri to skate when he was small.

 

It's the last one he skated at competitions before he retired to become a detective.

 

And now it's being skated, quite beautifully might he add, by the skating instructor that Viktor's wanted to meet for months. Viktor can't take his eyes off him they twist and turn almost missing none of the jumps, only stumbling on a few. Viktor would kill to find out what music he's listening to that has him so enraptured in his skating like that. The routine finishes out with the skater in the middle of the arena, facing him. He opens his eyes and takes out his headphones, still looking down at the ice.

 

"Wow, that was amazing!" Viktor brakes the silence, calling out to the skater. The other's head snaps up so quickly Viktor thought that it might actually break. They look like a deer in headlights. Their eyes scan over Viktor quickly, eyes catching particularly on his trench coat and trademark silver hair. He assumed he's been recognized, great, there goes the chance for a normal conversation. "I don't think we've met before, I'm-"

 

Fight or flight reaction kicking in, the skater barrels their way past him and through the door. Viktor tries to run after them, yanking the door open that the skater ran through as soon as he recovers. He takes two steps into the corridor before he knocks into Yuuko. They both make a surprised noise as Viktor takes a step back.

 

"Oh, Viktor, there you are. I was just looking for you! I'm about to lock up, have you all of your things?" She smiled, pretending that Viktor hadn't just knocked into her in a rush.

 

"Yuuko! Who was that skater that just went past now?" He asked hurriedly. He realizes he must look alike a maniac, and calms himself. "I assume he's staff, right? He's the only one working here I haven't met yet,"

 

"That's Yuuri Katsuki, he teaches the beginners program for junior skaters. It's not his full time job, so I'm not surprised you don't know him as well as the rest of us," She smiles politely, not offering much information at all.

 

"Is there-" 

 

"No, sorry!" Yuuko cuts him off instantly. "His classes are all booked up, it's almost Christmas you know, Viktor, the lake is going to freeze over soon and there's always plenty of beginners around this time. Leave your number with me though, and I can shoot you a message if there's an extra spot,"

 

Viktor pauses, weighing his options. There's no point chasing after Yuuri now, since Yuuko has held him up for so long. Yuuri is probably long gone. 

 

"Could you possibly leave my number with Yuuri himself? I was hoping to talk with him, but I think I might have given him a bad impression of myself," Viktor frowns, and pushed his hair back from in front of his eyes. His curiosity is always his weak point, and he can't let a puzzle like Yuuri go so easily. Yuuko gives him an odd look that Viktor doesn't know how to react to. "Please." 

 

"I can give it to him, but I can't make promises," Yuuko smiles warmly again, the odd look melts off her face as quick as it had appeared. "He's so shy, have you noticed? I don't want you to go and stomp all over him with your larger than life attitude, do you hear me Viktor Nikiforov?" Yuuko points her finger at him accusingly. She's scolding him before he's even held a conversation with the guy!

 

"Of course, of course! Here," Viktor pulls a business card out of his coat pocket, along with a pen, and scrawls his mobile number on the back of it. Only putting the office number on his business cards really wasn't his best idea. "That's my mobile number. Thank you for this, just let him know I'm sorry for scaring him?"

 

"Will do Viktor, now c'mon, we're closed! Go home!" She laughs, ushering him out of the Ice Castle. Practically pushing him out of the double doors. Before he knows it, Yuuko is outside, looking the doors and then waving goodbye to him. He waves back, in a little bit of a daze. Mission accomplished? He thinks? He has a lot to think about. 

 

Viktor pulls on his winter jacket over his trench coat, and tugs the collar up so it’s snug around his neck. He wraps his hideous scarf around his neck as many times and he can, and yanks his hat out of his bag to put on also. He's done for today, and all he wants to do is go home, eat some food, and pester Yuri. 

 

Feeling warmer now that he's bundled up, Viktor starts to walk to the bus stop down the street. Now, was it the fifty five, or fifty six he needs to take to get home? 

 

Viktor takes his phone out of his pocket, and dials Yuri's number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! big huge amazing thank you to brokuroo for being a wonderful beta! please go send them all your love, theyre super kind and very helpful and r literally just just best ok and they put up with my bad grammer! thank you for all the comments and kudos, it really means the world to me you have no idea! ur all too cool <3333 ily ily ur amazing  
> did u guys see that new episode i think i died when yurio smiled it saved my crops from burning down it was incredible, and then the airport and everything was great  
> updates will probs b weekly! and hopefully updates will get longer and longer as we go! u never kno its a mystery tbh, but thank you for reading!! if u wanna geek out about yuri on ice im over at falloutboyscenturies if u wanna hmu! again thank u to brokuroo for literally saving this chapter u hero


End file.
